Post Terra Incognita
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Qui a sauvé John Reese?
1. Chapter 1

_Ces températures polaires et ces paysages blanchis de givre ou de neige m'ont immédiatement fait penser à ce magnifique épisode. J'ai décidé d'apporter ma version à une question laissée en suspens par les scénaristes._

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent un peu de temps pour me lire ! Merci également pour ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des commentaires ! Merci enfin à Isatis2013 qui prend le temps de me corriger!_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Le moteur de la Cadillac vrombissait et les pneus glissaient sous les coups de volant nerveux de Finch. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de conduire sous la neige et encore moins sur des routes escarpées, comme celles de Catskills. Harold plissait les yeux, essayant de deviner le tracé de la route enneigée malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Il soupira bruyamment, fatigué par les trois heures de route qui séparait cette montagne, qui servait de lieu de villégiature pour les riches New Yorkais, et par les conditions météorologiques extrêmes, qui rendait la conduite particulièrement pénible.

Mais sa fatigue n'était rien comparée à son angoisse. Finch crispa les mains sur le volant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et appuya inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur, en repensant à la raison qui l'amenait dans cet endroit isolé, situé à plus de 220 km de New York.

Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de John depuis le matin et ce silence était absolument anormal. Même si l'agent était d'une nature plutôt solitaire, il avait toujours pris la peine de prévenir un membre de l'équipe lorsqu'il suivait une piste. Mais pour leur dernier numéro, Chase Patterson, Reese agissait différemment. Finch avait eu la désagréable impression d'avoir été tenu volontairement à l'écart par son partenaire. Cette situation inédite était d'autant plus préoccupante que la Machine, elle-même, avait perdu la trace de John depuis des heures dans ces montagnes situées hors réseau. En repensant à tous ces signes alarmants, l'informaticien sentit les larmes monter et sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Mais il se ressaisit. Essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur de la main, il inspira lentement et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Essayant de mettre de côté son inquiétude, Finch tenta de réfléchir de la manière la plus rationnelle possible, comme le lui avait conseillé son amie Root.

Harold eut une pensée émue pour Miss Groves, restée dans leur repaire. Il avait pris la route, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et la tempête de neige, sur ses conseils avisés. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour le convaincre d'aller chercher son partenaire, quelqu'en soient les dangers. Root, si indifférente aux interactions humaines, si prompte à faire confiance aux machines plutôt qu'aux Hommes, à l'exception de Shaw qui tenait une place à part dans son cœur, avait su toucher la corde sensible afin convaincre Harold de partir à la recherche de Reese. Par quelques petits mots prononcés avec calme et détermination, elle lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il devait agir pour une fois et non subir l'action.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch, sourcils froncés, appuya sur le bouton mettant un terme à sa conversation avec Fusco. Il avait téléphoné à l'inspecteur pour savoir où en était John dans sa mission, puisqu'il était sans nouvelle de lui depuis le matin. Ce coup de fil aurait dû le rassurer mais ce fut tout le contraire, car le lieutenant, non plus, n'avait eu aucun contact avec son co-équipier. L'informaticien se raidit insensiblement sur son fauteuil, crispant la main sur sa souris tandis qu'il regardait, sans réellement les voir les moniteurs en face de lui. Il était inquiet car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de John de partir sans laisser d'indication. _Où êtes-vous Mr. Reese ?_ se demanda-t-il en réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités.

Observatrice silencieuse, Root ne perdait rien des réactions de son partenaire. Assise sur un banc en face du bureau de Finch, elle détaillait, l'air faussement indifférent, le visage de plus en plus blême de l'informaticien, tout en mordant goulument dans un hamburger. Percevant le malaise grandissant de compagnon, elle décida de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle prit son soda d'une main et son sandwich entamé de l'autre puis se leva avant d'approcher du bureau. Elle posa son encas entre le clavier et les moniteurs puis lança d'un ton à la fois blasé mais rassurant.

-Vous vous inquiétez trop. Peu importe où il est, le gorille peut prendre soin de lui.

Finch répondit au commentaire de la jeune femme par un faible sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il se faisait du souci pour John. Il le connaissait trop bien. Depuis ces cinq dernières années, Harold avait pu constater que son partenaire avait une définition très personnelle de sa propre sécurité… En fait, il faisait toujours passer les missions ou les numéros avant sa propre vie. Combien de balles avait-il pris en se plaçant sur la trajectoire de projectiles qui ne lui étaient pas destinés ? Combien de coups avait-il reçu en protégeant une victime de son agresseur ? Son corps portait les marques de sa définition de sa propre sécurité… Le reclus frissonna d'effroi en pensant au pire, mais il repoussa rapidement cette pensée.

Mais, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur son ordinateur, à mener des recherches stériles pour retrouver son partenaire, Finch commença réellement à paniquer. Dans le silence assourdissant de la station de métro désaffectée, Root pouvait entendre le pianotement frénétique de l'informaticien sur son clavier ponctué de soupirs de déception à chaque fois qu'une piste menait à une impasse. Toujours assise sur son banc, la jeune femme observait son ami se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Elle pouvait voir physiquement le doute et l'angoisse s'insinuer dans le corps de son ami. Assis devant ses écrans, l'informaticien était de plus en plus rigide sur sa chaise, ses doigts tapant nerveusement sur les touches du clavier tandis que tous ses sens, en alerte, cherchaient les moindres détails pouvant révéler la position de son agent.

La hackeuse prit alors conscience de la détresse de son partenaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu, aussi désespéré, aussi perdu. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques temps, lui sauta littéralement aux yeux, à cet instant précis. Finch aimait Reese, aussi éperdument que Reese aimait Finch. Deux âmes sœurs, aussi différentes que complémentaires mais également indissociables comme le jour et la nuit, le feu et l'eau, la vie et la mort. Deux belles âmes, cabossées par les aléas de la vie, qui avaient réussi à s'apprivoiser avant de s'aimer. Mais les deux hommes étaient aussi trop fiers, trop orgueilleux et sans doute trop lâches pour se l'avouer.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en faisant le parallèle avec sa propre relation avec Sameen, ou plutôt sa relation morte avant d'être née, depuis la disparition de sa très chère amie. Elle décida alors de sortir de sa réserve et de pousser Finch à agir en avouant ses sentiments à son agent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes qu'elle considérait maintenant comme ses amis voir comme sa famille, passent à côté d'un bonheur bien mérité.

Brisant le silence, Root murmura d'une voix douce, remplie de compassion.

-Il vous inquiète vraiment, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

-John a toujours maintenu une certaine distance, mais cela ne lui ressemble pas, répondit Finch d'une voix rapide, marquée par le stress, sans un regard pour son interlocutrice tant il était absorbé par ses écrans.

Tandis que Finch parlait, Root s'approcha lentement de lui. Posant ses mains sur le bureau, elle se pencha pour observer les moniteurs.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai réussi à isoler le signal de sa dernière position, malheureusement il a disparu peu de temps après et je n'ai aucun autre moyen de déterminer sa position.

Root écoutait, la gorge serrée devant tant de douleur contenue qui faisait vaciller la voix de l'informaticien. Dans un geste de compassion, Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, obsédé par la recherche désespérée d'un détail, d'une piste lui permettant de retrouver son agent.

-Je suis désolée, Harry… dit-elle dans un souffle avant de faire une pause.

Puis, la jeune femme reprit, d'une voix plus affirmée.

-…Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là à attendre qu'un miracle se produise. Vous savez bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas, sauf si on force un peu le destin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Finch tourna la tête et braqua son regard incertain vers celui plus volontaire de la hackeuse, sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle tourna lentement le fauteuil de son partenaire et se pencha vers lui tout en poursuivant son discours d'une voix forte et affirmée, articulant chaque mot, chaque syllabe pour mieux faire pénétrer son message dans le cerveau du reclus.

\- Partez le chercher, Harry ! Vous devez le retrouver !

Puis elle reprit, un ton plus bas. La tristesse faisant trembler sa voix.

\- sinon vous le regretterez toute votre vie…

Après sa dernière phrase, Root baissa les yeux rapidement mais Finch eut le temps de voir ses yeux embués de larmes. D'un geste rageur du dos de la main, elle essuya celles qui avaient coulé sur ses joues puis se releva. Interdit, l'informaticien la fixait en silence, essayant de comprendre les conseils de la jeune femme.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que son secret le plus intime venait d'être découvert.

-Quand l'avez-vous su? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Root émit un petit rire sans joie.

-Harry, je vois en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Dès le début, j'ai remarqué le lien indéfectible qui vous unissait à lui. Vous pouvez toujours dire que vous n'êtes que des associés, des partenaires ou des amis, vous ne trompez que vous. Vous vous mentez. J'ai remarqué vos gestes, vos regards, vos inquiétudes réciproques.

Harold se figea au dernier mot. _Réciproques_ … Ses mains s'immobilisèrent au-dessus de son clavier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler sous le choc de la révélation.

Root disait-elle vrai ? Etait-il possible que John ressente la même chose que lui ? L'homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela faisait cinq longues années qu'il nourrissait bien plus qu'une forte amitié pour Reese. Cinq ans qu'il dissimulait ses sentiments derrière une certaine froideur, une politesse étudiée, une distance qu'il maintenait entre lui et son agent, vivant dans la crainte permanente se trahir.

Toutefois, lorsque le danger se faisait plus imminent, quand la vie de John était directement menacée, Harold ne pouvait plus contenir son inquiétude et ses sentiments menaçaient à tout moment de déborder et de devenir visibles, comme maintenant. Ils n'avaient donc pas échappé à Root.

Finch fut ramené à la réalité par une main douce sur sa joue. Root tourna lentement le visage de l'informaticien vers elle afin de lui faire face. Elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur et planta son regard déterminé derrière les larmes.

-Cessez de réfléchir, Harry ! Ne restez pas ici, à ne rien faire d'autre que vous ronger les sangs. Vous devez le chercher. Vous devez le trouver. Vous devez lui avouer vos sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Finch se contenta d'hocher la tête. L'optimisme de la hackeuse était communicatif. Le cœur du reclus se gonfla d'un nouvel espoir. Oui, il retrouvera John. Oui il lui avouera ses sentiments !

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, avec un mince sourire mais les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle détermination. Il se tourna vers ses moniteurs, à la recherche d'éléments nouveaux qui lui avaient peut-être jusqu'alors échappés.

Root, quant à elle, laissa Finch poursuivre ses investigations seul et décida de contacter Fusco, pour essayer de trouver le lien entre leur dernier numéro et l'endroit où le portable de John avait émis pour la dernière fois. S'éloignant du bureau de l'informaticien, elle n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que l'officier ne décroche.

-Détective ?Ronronna-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-La Folle-dingue… il ne manquait plus qu'elle, répondit Fusco, visiblement agacé.

-Contente de t'entendre aussi Lionel. Dis-moi, tu es au commissariat là ?

-Bien sur ! J'ai un métier, tu te rappelles?

Ignorant royalement la remarque acerbe du lieutenant de la criminel, Root enchaîna.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire si Reese a laissé quelque chose sur son bureau, un dossier, une feuille, des notes…

Lionel la coupa par une remarque ironique.

-Comme si Superman était du genre à noircir un petit calepin… Attends je jette un coup d'œil, soupira l'homme en se levant de sa chaise.

Fusco haussa un sourcil circonspect en découvrant le bureau de son co-équipier. Ce dernier était un modèle de rangement, aucun stylo, aucun papier ne trainaient. Les dossiers étaient rangés au cordeau sur le coin de la table. Lionel se pencha sur le tas de documents de différentes couleurs et fit glisser d'une main les fichiers en éventail afin de pouvoir lire toutes les étiquettes. Son regard fut instantanément attiré par une chemise rouge avec le nom de Patterson, écrit au feutre noir sur la couverture.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il en prenant le document.

-Le dossier évoque-t-il un lieu se situant quelque part au Nord de New York ?

Il repoussa la couverture cartonnée puis feuilleta les premières pages. Son regard aguerri s'arrêta sur le procès-verbal de Chase Patterson. Soudain, un détail attira son attention.

-Il semblerait que la famille possède une cabane dans les Catskills. Chase s'y serait réfugié la nuit du quadruple meurtre de sa famille.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Root en entendant cette nouvelle information.

-Merci Lionel, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! répondit la hackeuse en raccrochant sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur.

-C'était un plaisir, murmura Fusco dans le vide. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué depuis le temps…soupira-t-il, dépité devant la grossièreté de la jeune femme.

A peine raccroché, Root se tourna vers Finch et annonça fièrement.

-Harry, nous avons une piste !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque Finch engagea sa voiture dans le chemin privé qui menait à la cabane des Patterson, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Seule la lune permettait de voir le sublime paysage enneigé autour de lui. Tout était désert. Il n'avait croisé aucune âme depuis des dizaines de kilomètres et le froid commençait à l'engourdir malgré le chauffage dans l'habitacle. L'informaticien était à bout de force, seule l'adrénaline le maintenait éveillé.

D'après sa carte, il ne devait plus être très loin. Car oui, le GPS étant inutilisable puisqu'il se situait dans une zone morte, Harold avait dû acheter une bonne vieille carte routière. Elle gisait, froissée et barbouillée de fluo, sur le fauteuil voisin.

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un virage, il aperçut la cabane des Patterson. Une cabane… Un luxueux chalet serait plus exact. Encore une petite folie d'une riche famille new yorkaise…Passant outre ses jugements moraux, Finch roula au pas, cherchant les traces d'une présence.

Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine quand il remarqua trois voitures stationnées à proximité de la bâtisse. Il accéléra, impatient de retrouver son partenaire. Mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Qui sont les propriétaires des voitures? Qu'est-ce qui empêche Reese de rentrer à New York ?_

Mais plus Finch approchait, plus il remarquait des détails inquiétants. Soudain, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. Un corps gisait à proximité d'une voiture à la vitre brisée. Le reclus paniqua. _Non, ce n'est pas possible_! _Non, ne me dites pas que j'arrive trop tard !_

Il arrêta la voiture à proximité des véhicules et descendit rapidement, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Il se précipita aussi vite que ses blessures et la neige le lui permettaient près du cadavre, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, la gorge serrée d'angoisse.

La pleine lune donnait une luminosité exceptionnelle à cette glaciale nuit d'hiver. Le ciel était totalement dépourvu de nuage et la neige reflétait la clarté de l'astre lunaire. En sommes, pas besoin de lampe, Finch y voyait comme un plein jour. Il s'avança la boule au ventre, à la fois impatient mais craignant de voir le corps de John étendu ici, seul dans la neige au milieu de nul part. Lorsqu'il découvrit le visage sans vie d'un inconnu, il ressentit un intense sentiment de soulagement qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se sermonna mentalement, se reprochant de se réjouir de la mort d'un homme.

Pour autant, ses questions demeuraient dont la principale était : Où se trouvait John ?

Debout dans la neige, à proximité du cadavre étendu dans la neige, Finch balaya du regard les alentours, à la recherche de son partenaire. Le chalet paraissait inoccupé. Le reclus tourna alors la tête vers le véhicule à la vitre brisée et se figea. Il découvrit John, tête baissée, assis à la place conducteur. La silhouette inerte de son associé lui faisait craindre le pire.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers l'agent, ouvrit la portière et plaça sa main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller. Mais John ne réagit pas, sa tête se balança au rythme des secousses d'Harold, sans aucune réaction.

-Non ce n'est pas possible… murmura Finch tout en prenant le visage de John entre ses mains pour lui relever la tête.

Lorsque ses paumes touchèrent les joues de John, l'informaticien ne put retenir un hoquet d'effroi. Il était gelé ! Son compagnon était plus glacé que ses mains. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les cristaux de glace dans ses cheveux et sur ses longs cils, son teint était cireux et ses jolies lèvres bleues. Seule la faible condensation qui s'échappait de sa bouche rassurait Finch. Son partenaire était en vie mais en hypothermie. Il devait faire remonter sa température corporelle au plus vite sinon John risquait de sombrer dans le coma, voir pire…


	2. Chapter 2

_Après quelques péripéties, j'ai réussi à tenir mes délais, voici donc la suite de ma version de l'épisode Terra Incognita! Je vais essayer de faire monter la température même si ce chapitre reste assez réfrigérant ! Toujours un grand merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ou de poster des commentaires. Spéciale dédicace à ma correctrice que j'ai_ _embêté en cette soirée spéciale ! -_^_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Passé un moment de panique et d'effroi qui parut interminable, Finch reprit progressivement ses esprits. Avant toute chose, il devait mettre son partenaire à l'abri. Le chalet des Patterson paraissait la meilleure alternative. L'informaticien se pencha dans l'habitacle de la voiture, saisit son partenaire par la taille et tira de toutes ses forces. S'il réussit à le déloger de son siège, il ne put retenir sa chute dans la neige. Reese grimaça de douleur et laissa échapper un faible gémissement en heurtant le sol. Fronçant les sourcils, Harold soupçonna que son agent ne devait pas souffrir que d'hypothermie. Mais il décida de rechercher plus tard d'éventuelles blessures, car, pour l'instant, la priorité était de réchauffer l'ex-opérateur.

En effet, le génie savait que l'hypothermie avait la particularité de réduire le rythme cardiaque et donc la pression artérielle afin de protéger les organes nobles du corps. De ce fait, si Reese était blessé, sa blessure ne devait pas beaucoup saigner puisque le flux sanguin était ralenti par le froid. C'était bien là le seul point positif à cette terrible situation car le danger d'une température corporelle trop basse était tout simplement la perte de connaissance, ce qui semblait être le cas présent, le coma puis la mort…

Harold ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se forçant à repousser loin de son esprit cette idée morbide. Il lui était tout simplement inconcevable que John meurt, ici, dans le froid, dans ce coin perdu. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision d'avouer ses sentiments, il n'allait certainement pas laisser son partenaire succomber.

La brise glacée lui frappa le visage le ramenant à la terrible réalité. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Finch contempla le visage cyanosé et immobile de son partenaire. Il paraissait tellement paisible, presque endormi. L'informaticien posa un genou à terre et caressa tendrement la joue froide de John, repoussant les cristaux de glace de ses lèvres et de ses cheveux. Non, il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour sauver son ami, quitte à y laisser sa vie ! Après tout, John l'avait fait tant de fois pour lui…

Finch replaça donc ses mains sous les aisselles de l'agent puis le tira dans le chemin enneigé qui menait au chalet. S'il était compliqué pour un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens de soulever un autre homme de la carrure de Reese, la mission s'avérait presque impossible pour quelqu'un avec des limites physiques aussi importantes que lui. Mais on disait que l'amour pouvait soulever des montagnes donc Finch pouvait bien tirer son partenaire sur quelques malheureux mètres. Sa vie en dépendait… leurs vies pour être exact, car il ne supporterait pas de le perdre…

Si le parcours de la voiture au perron du chalet parut extrêmement difficile à Harold, se n'était rien comparé à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. En effet, un petit escalier de cinq marches menait à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Cinq malheureuses marches qui parurent infranchissables pour l'informaticien. Serrant les dents, les larmes aux yeux, Finch faisait fi de la douleur insupportable qui lui vrillait les reins et le cou. Prenant de longues respirations à chaque étape, il souleva Reese pour arriver enfin sur le perron. Une fois à proximité de la porte, le reclus allongea son partenaire avec précaution puis se tourna vers l'ouverture. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortit un trousseau de clés. Il choisit la plus petite qu'il plaça dans la serrure, d'un mouvement rapide du poignet, il déverrouilla puis ouvrit la porte.

-Vos mauvaises habitudes déteignent sur moi, Mr Reese… murmura-t-il en rangeant le trousseau pour se retourner vers l'intéressé.

Il ressaisit John sous les aisselles puis le traîna laborieusement à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant une trace de neige à moitié fondue sur le parquet. A bout de force, Finch le déposa le plus délicatement possible sur l'épais tapis du salon, en face d'une cheminée éteinte. L'informaticien, moulu de douleurs, se tint les reins un instant et fit des mouvements de la nuque, tant pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par le violent effort qu'il venait de faire que pour réfléchir un peu.

Il devait mettre de côté ses émotions et faire fonctionner son cerveau le plus rationnellement possible. Il décida de passer outre son angoisse et sa peur de perdre pour toujours son compagnon. La logique, la rationalité, le bon sens lui permettraient de réfléchir plus sereinement et de rendre ses actions plus efficaces. Car Harold commençait déjà à souffrir du froid. Ses idées, déjà perturbées par la santé vacillante de son ami, commençaient à s'embrouiller. _Réfléchis, Réfléchis, Harold ! Que dois-je faire maintenant ?_

Si les deux hommes étaient maintenant à l'abri, la température à l'intérieur du chalet était presque aussi basse qu'à l'extérieur. La première chose à faire était de réchauffer son agent donc de trouver des sources de chaleur. Finch balaya la pièce du regard, aucun radiateur. Il reporta alors son attention vers la cheminée qui semblait être la seule source de chauffage du logement. Du bois sec était sagement entassé dans une panière à côté de l'âtre. Des magazines et des journaux sans âge traînaient sur la table basse en face du canapé. Harold saisit les vieux papiers qu'il posa dans le foyer puis il plaça les branches de bois les plus petites par-dessus afin que le feu prenne plus facilement. En dernier, il déposa des bûches plus grosses. Une fois le combustible préparé, il se redressa pour chercher fébrilement dans les poches de son manteau, de sa veste puis de son pantalon _. Du feu… du feu… Il me faut du feu…_

Soupirant de frustration, Finch se leva et retourna dans le vestibule du chalet. A sa droite, il devina une cuisine et à sa gauche un couloir qui devait mener aux chambres. Il remarqua à côté de la porte d'entrée le panneau électrique. Il s'avança puis l'ouvrit. Il repéra rapidement le disjoncteur principal qu'il activa afin de rétablir l'électricité dans la maison. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et entreprit de rechercher tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'allumer le feu de la cheminée.

S'avançant dans la pièce, Harold se figea, horrifié. Un autre corps se trouvait allongé près de l'évier. En s'approchant, l'informaticien reconnut leur numéro, Chase Patterson. Couché sur le dos, le jeune homme n'avait aucune trace visible de blessure. Mais ses yeux ouverts et sa bouche maculée de vomi indiquait qu'il était mort d'un empoisonnement… Peut être d'une overdose songea Finch en se rappelant le passé de toxicomane du jeune homme.

Ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, Finch contourna le corps et se mit à fouiller dans la cuisine, ouvrant les portes et les tiroirs tout en repoussant les ustensiles avec des gestes emplis de stress

-Ce n'est pas possible…Avec une cheminée pareille, il doit bien y avoir des allumettes ou des briquets quelque part ! Pesta l'informaticien, à bout de patience, ayant conscience que chaque minute qui passait pouvait être fatale pour son agent.

Il ne put retenir un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'il repéra un allume-feu pour gazinière rangé près des couverts. Il retourna à toute vitesse dans le salon, s'agenouilla près de l'âtre puis alluma le papier qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Très rapidement, les flammes prirent de l'ampleur et dévorèrent les feuilles avant de s'attaquer aux brindilles puis aux bûches. Lorsqu'Harold entendit le bois craquer, il sut que le feu était bien parti diffusant une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

Satisfait, Finch reporta alors son attention sur son compagnon. John était toujours inconscient, étendu par terre sur le tapis. Il n'avait absolument pas bougé. Son teint était toujours bleu et sa respiration, très faible, ne laissait présager rien de bon. Ses cheveux étaient figés par le givre et les cristaux de glace qui parsemaient ses cils, ses sourcils ainsi que ses joues prouvaient que l'agent n'avait pas encore bénéficié de la chaleur de la flambée.

Harold décida de chercher dans le chalet toutes les couvertures, draps et oreillers disponibles. Il fouilla fébrilement dans les armoires des chambres, jetant à terre les couvertures les plus chaudes et les cousins de plumes qui pourraient lui être utiles. Les bras chargés, il revint dans le salon dont la température montait trop lentement à son goût. On était encore très loin d'une ambiance rêvée mais l'informaticien remarqua avec satisfaction que la glace dans les cheveux de son partenaire avait fondu et que son visage paraissait moins bleu. En déposant les couvertures à terre, son attention fut attirée par une tâche rouge sur la chemise immaculée de l'agent, partiellement cachée par sa veste et son manteau.

Le sang du reclus se figea. Dans sa quête désespérée de chaleur pour sortir son compagnon de l'hypothermie, il en avait oublié sa blessure. Si la priorité était toujours de réchauffer l'agent, il fallait également s'occuper de ses blessures car plus sa température corporelle augmentait, plus le risque d'hémorragie était important. Il devait donc soigner les blessures de son agent au plus vite.

Finch se rendit alors dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une trousse de secours ou, au pire, de coton et d'alcool. Farfouillant dans le placard sous le lavabo, l'informaticien repoussa d'un geste brusque les différentes boites de médicaments et autres flacons de sirop jugés inutiles. Il posa dans un petit panier d'osier les éléments qui pourraient lui être nécessaire : des compresses stériles, de la gaze, une bouteille d'alcool à 90°, des bandes chirurgicales. Satisfait, Finch se redressa les bras chargés du panier et de quelques serviettes de toilette. Il pouvait maintenant s'occuper pleinement de son agent.

Il retourna dans le salon où l'atmosphère était, à présent, agréable. Le bois crépitait doucement et les flammes éclairaient d'une lumière faible le salon. Après avoir posé le panier près de John, Finch posa ses mains tremblantes sur les joues de John et grimaça en constatant qu'il était toujours beaucoup trop froid. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son compagnon était toujours transit car ses vêtements étaient humides et glacés de surcroît. Il devait donc le débarrasser de ses effets trempés tant pour le soigner que pour le réchauffer.

Harold repoussa le lourd manteau gorgé d'eau des épaules de l'agent avant de lui soulever le haut du corps pour faire glisser les manches d'un bras puis de l'autre afin de le débarrasser de son habit. Il le reposa ensuite délicatement sur l'épais tapis avant de reproduire la même opération pour lui ôter sa veste.

Une fois en chemise, Harold se raidit en réalisant l'ampleur de la tâche de sang qui souillait le vêtement blanc de l'agent. Les doigts tremblants, l'informaticien défit un à un les boutons puis souleva délicatement le pan de la chemise collé à la peau de l'agent. Ce dernier gémit faiblement au fur et à mesure que le tissu se séparait de la blessure. Il retira la chemise maculée en retenant son souffle. Une fois le torse de John exposé, Finch poussa un soupir de soulagement. La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'abdomen de l'agent. Si l'entaille était profonde, elle n'était pas mortelle mais il fallait la nettoyer et la refermer au plus vite, avant que le saignement ne reprenne.

Il rapprocha la trousse de soin improvisée et commença à nettoyer la blessure, tapotant doucement avec une serviette humide afin d'enlever le surplus de sang et ainsi avoir une meilleure vue sur l'étendue des dégâts. Il posa ensuite une compresse imbibée d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie. John réagit aussitôt en poussant un faible râle, fronçant les sourcils, grimaçant et en crispant les muscles de son ventre sous l'effet de la douleur. Finch fut, un peu sadiquement, soulagé de voir son partenaire réagir au mal. Il y voyait un bon signe. Une fois la blessure propre, Finch coupa avec un ciseau de fines bandes d'adhésif médical. Il n'avait pas le temps de recoudre son partenaire et estima que ces strips improvisés seraient suffisants pour maintenir la plaie fermée. Il protégea ensuite la blessure avec un large pansement.

Une fois les soins terminés, Finch se recula légèrement pour observer son partenaire. Il fut soulagé de voir son visage moins blême et sa respiration moins laborieuse. Mais il était toujours inconscient. En posant la main sur la joue de John, Finch poussa un nouveau soupir de frustration, elle était toujours beaucoup trop froide. L'informaticien retira les chaussures et les chaussettes de Reese puis s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il déboutonna le vêtement puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair. D'un mouvement ample, il fit descendre l'habit ainsi que le sous-vêtement en soulevant les hanches de l'agent pour le faire glisser le long de ses longues jambes.

Une fois son partenaire nu, Harold lui glissa un oreiller moelleux sous la nuque puis le frictionna énergiquement avec une serviette éponge afin d'éliminer toute trace d'humidité sur la peau du jeune homme. Si l'épiderme restait toujours glacé, il se teintait d'une encourageante couleur rouge. Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait toujours pas.

A genou à côté de John, Harold réfléchissait tout en l'observant. En temps normal, il aurait été plus que ravi de pouvoir contempler son partenaire en tenue d'Adam sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Son regard s'attarda sur son corps bien proportionné, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, son ventre plat partiellement caché par le pansement et plus bas encore…

Mais l'attention de Finch retourna rapidement à son principal sujet de préoccupation. Le feu avait permis de donner à la pièce une température normale mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour quelqu'un souffrant d'hypothermie. Il ferma les yeux et se remit à réfléchir. Il ne voyait plus qu'une solution pour sauver son ami. Il avait lu quelque part que la chaleur humaine était le seul moyen de réchauffer quelqu'un…

Finch inspira profondément puis ôta son lourd manteau. Il enleva sa veste puis son gilet. Il déboutonna sa chemise qu'il jeta sur le tas d'habits à côté de lui. Il délaça ensuite ses chaussures qu'il retira ainsi que ses chaussettes. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon puis hésita quelques instants, les mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon. Il se sermonna intérieurement. _L'heure n'est pas à la pudeur !_ D'un geste décidé, il enleva son dernier vêtement, puis s'allongea précautionneusement sur son compagnon.

Harold veilla à faire supporter l'essentiel de son poids sur ses coudes et sur sa jambe valide. Il jeta sur eux trois lourdes couvertures polaires puis pressa son corps contre celui de son agent. Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle, glacée, de l'autre homme.

Il prit ensuite son partenaire dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur. Il positionna d'un geste tendre le visage de John dans le creux de son cou, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit son nez froid se presser contre sa peau. Emmitouflés sous les épaisseurs de laine, leurs têtes reposant sur un confortable oreiller de plumes, Harold était à l'écoute des moindres mouvements de son partenaire. Il était bercé par la respiration faible mais régulière de l'agent, son souffle, rassurant signe de vie, lui chatouillait le creux de l'épaule.

Étroitement enlacés, Finch caressait amoureusement les cheveux humides de Reese tout en le berçant dans ses bras. Il faisait tout son possible pour transmettre sa chaleur au corps froid et inerte de son ami. Conscient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre, Harold suppliait son compagnon de se battre.

-John… Accrochez-vous… Murmura l'informaticien tout contre l'oreille de son compagnon, fermant les yeux tout en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour sauver son partenaire, y compris sa propre vie. Soudain, toute l'émotion, contenue jusque là, submergea Finch comme un gigantesque raz-de-marée. Les larmes se mirent à inonder ses joues et son corps fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. L'informaticien sanglota de longues minutes tout en caressant les cheveux de Reese.

-S'il vous plait, John…Réveillez-vous… Pria Harold en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de John.

-Ne me laissez pas…Si vous saviez combien je vous aime…Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous…

Après ces derniers mots, Finch sombra dans un sommeil profond, épuisé tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement par les événements. Mais malgré son assoupissement, Harold tenait toujours étroitement serré contre lui son agent, son ami, son amour…


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle répondra à toutes les interrogations! Quelle sera l'attitude de nos deux associés à leurs réveils? La température a-t-elle effectivement augmenté? Mais pourquoi avoir enlevé les caleçons (questions qui a turlupiné beaucoup de monde...)?_ _Toujours un grand merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ou de poster des commentaires. Spéciale dédicace à ma correctrice que j'ai_ _embêté durant la soirée POI !_

 _PS: Pour ceux qui se demanderait s'il s'agit du dernier chapitre ou non...cela dépendra... (mais il y a un indice ou plutôt l'absence d'un indice en bas de la page -_^)_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _-La Lune…personne ne vient…_

Constat aussi froid que la température dans l'habitacle de la voiture. John avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Son regard était perdu, son esprit confus, mais malgré l'hypothermie qui commençait à gagner toutes les fibres de son corps, l'agent avait juste assez de lucidité pour prendre conscience qu'il était seul… Il réalisait que toute sa vie se résumait à une immense solitude. Il mourrait donc de la même manière qu'il avait vécu…Seul. Reese ressentait, en plus du froid intense, une extrême lassitude. Il était fatigué de se battre, fatigué des missions, fatigué de risquer sa vie pour les autres sans un égard pour la sienne. Posant sa tête contre la vitre brisée de sa portière, il ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser progressivement dans l'inconscience.

-Pas de bruit, personne…Rien… Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée ? Pas besoin d'emmener des secrets là où tu vas. Crois-moi.

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant la voix douce bien que légèrement ironique de Joss. Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination résultant de son hypothermie, il se sentait obligé de répondre… Ce serait sans doute la dernière conversation qu'il aurait sur cette terre…même s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme…

Tournant lentement la tête vers sa voisine, il fut saisi par le réalisme de sa vision. Carter semblait toujours la même. Même silhouette, même visage, mêmes yeux honnêtes. Le regard de l'agent fut ensuite attiré par une photographie usée que Joss tenait dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'une image vieillie et cornée de Jessica et lui, attablés à la terrasse de leur hôtel au Mexique, où ils s'étaient retrouvés entre deux permissions.

John contempla le cliché en silence. Cette époque lui paraissait tellement lointaine, comme si l'homme souriant sur l'image était une autre personne. Une ancienne époque, un autre homme, un amour et un bonheur perdus… C'est alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, l'agent commença à se livrer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

-Première affectation, on était à l'extérieur d'Hérat, traçant notre route à travers les montagnes, la nuit. On a entendu des tirs. Un groupe de Rangers est tombé sur des Talibans dans l'obscurité. Le temps que nous arrivions, ils étaient tous morts. Des deux côtés.

Reese fit une pause, fermant les yeux comme pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Puis, il reprit.

\- Nous devions être sur les montagnes à l'aube, donc nous les avons cherchés, pris leurs plaques, leur eau, leurs munitions, et nous avons continué à avancer.

Il reprit alors un peu plus fort en se tournant vers son amie qui écoutait toujours en silence.

\- Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Ils avaient tous une photographie… petite amie, femme, enfant… Après un moment j'ai réalisé que tous ceux que j'avais trouvés, de chaque côté avaient une photo…

-Ils se battaient pour quelque chose, commenta Joss d'un ton calme.

-Ils mourraient pour quelque chose, corrigea Reese, amer, insistant sur le mot mourir.

Il plongea son regard triste dans celui de sa partenaire, cherchant à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Puis, reprenant la contemplation du magnifique paysage gelé, l'agent continua.

\- je me suis rendu compte que si je n'avais pas de photo à transporter avec moi, je ferai mieux mon travail. Alors quand je suis rentré, j'ai rompu avec Jessica.

Après un moment de silence, Carter conclut.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, alors. Peut-être que c'est le chemin sur lequel tu as été tout le long. Chemin qui t'as mené jusqu'ici. Ne contacter personne. Exclure tout le monde.

-Pas tout le monde…coupa l'agent d'une voix faible.

-Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

John soupira doucement tout en fermant les yeux. Puisqu'il s'agissait sans doute de ses derniers instants, il pouvait bien se livrer à une dernière confession, même si c'était à une hallucination provenant de son esprit mourant. Il devait solder les comptes pour être en paix avec lui-même.

-Il y a une personne que je n'exclue pas. Pour qui je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, y compris ma vie.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda calmement Joss en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de John, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Harold…Nous avons un lien. Je peux lui parler de choses importantes, de choses qui comptent vraiment.

Il fit une pause puis avoua.

\- Je l'aime.

Dès que les mots eurent franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, John sentit le poids de son secret s'envoler comme par enchantement. Depuis des mois, il nourrissait un amour inconditionnel et absolu envers son employeur. Il s'était évertué à cacher ses sentiments sous un vernis de taquineries ou de professionnalisme. Il s'était satisfaisait de quelques attentions comme lui apporter son thé et entretenir sa gourmandise. Il s'était surtout évertué à le protéger durant les missions ou lors de leur guerre contre Samaritain, au péril de sa vie…

-Mais John, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu ne lui as jamais dit, remarqua Joss d'un ton mélancolique.

Le soulagement d'avoir avoué son secret se dissipa instantanément, comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide. Il tourna la tête vers sa voisine et l'observa, l'air hagard, de plus en plus confus.

-Je voulais lui parler…J'aurais souhaité que nous ayons plus de temps… murmura John d'une voix faible en réalisant qu'il était passé à côté de tant de choses.

-Oui, hé bien, c'est quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais assez.

-Tu as raison…Je ne laisse pas les gens approcher… conclut l'homme en posant la tête contre la vitre, de plus en plus faible.

Joss observa en silence le cliché qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé cette photo…C'était une partie de toi que je n'avais jamais vu. Joyeuse, pleine d'espoir, Amoureuse… Tu peux ressentir ça à nouveau, John, Tu dois juste tenir bon. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui peuvent t'aimer. Il faut que tu les laisses entrer. Tu n'es pas seul, John.

Reese esquissa un faible sourire mais il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les paroles de sa voisine. Le froid, de plus en plus mordant, envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture, anesthésiant son corps et son esprit. Resserrant les pans de son manteau blanchi par le givre, dans un geste dérisoire, John lâchait prise avec sa vie et ses espoirs. La seule certitude qu'il avait, était qu'il allait mourir, seul, dans ce trou perdu des Catskills, sans avoir avoué son amour à Finch.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues glacées tandis qu'il réalisait combien sa vie avait été une succession d'échecs et de bonheurs perdus. Si seulement il avait pu avoir cette conversation avec Joss plus tôt, il aurait peut-être trouvé le courage de dévoiler ses sentiments à son partenaire. Peut-être que ce dernier aurait répondu favorablement à sa déclaration…Peut-être qu'il aurait pu goûter à nouveau au bonheur… Peut–être…

Le désespoir et la tristesse lui nouèrent la gorge au point d'avoir des difficultés à respirer. Se sentant glisser dans un gouffre froid et infini, John demanda d'une voix suppliante.

-Resteras-tu avec moi un petit moment ?

-Oui, bien sûr, tiens bon, John, répondit Carter en lui prenant la main.

Rassuré, l'agent déposa les armes et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, souhaitant mettre un terme au plus vite à sa douleur non pas physique, il avait déjà été blessé par balle mais à sa douleur morale qui était au-delà du supportable. Lâchant totalement prise, l'agent se sentit envahir par des ténèbres sombres et glacées.

 _Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué…Je veux juste dormir…Mettre un terme à tout ceci…_

A bout de force, Reese laissa l'obscurité l'engloutir, comme une conclusion à sa vie, marquée par les meurtres, les tortures, les trahisons… Il aurait donc une mort à l'image de sa vie, froide, sombre et solitaire.

Toutefois, malgré son inconscience, John perçut des mouvements autour de lui. D'abord, Il entendit une voiture arriver, le moteur se couper, une portière claquer. Mais il était trop faible pour réagir. Si son esprit avait conscience de son environnement, son corps refusait obstinément de bouger. Soudain, il sentit sa portière s'ouvrir brutalement. La bise polaire s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. John cessa de respirer, saisi par le froid insupportable qui lui fouettait le visage. Puis l'agent perçut, tout près de son oreille, une voix suppliante et désespérée.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…

John sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de son patron. Une douce chaleur lui réchauffa les joues et le cœur…

 _Finch… Harold…Vous êtes venu ! Je ne suis plus seul !_

Il aurait voulu bouger, réagir, mais il en était incapable. Alors John fit comme à son habitude, il remit sa vie et son âme entre les mains de son patron, en qui il avait une totale confiance.

Malheureusement pour l'agent, la suite des événements fut moins douce que leurs retrouvailles. Il fut d'abord sorti sans ménagement de la voiture. Le choc, lorsque son corps s'effondra sans ménagement par terre, réveilla sa blessure. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Puis, il sentit le froid pénétrer son dos et ses jambes alors qu'il était traîné dans la neige pendant une distance beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Outre les irrégularités du sol qui lui écorchaient la peau, la neige trempait ses vêtements et refroidissait douloureusement son corps.

Après ce supplice qui ressemblait à un chemin de croix, John perçut un changement. Il n'était plus traîné comme un vulgaire sac mais semblait reposer sur un sol souple et doux. Ensuite, une faible chaleur l'enveloppa.

Malheureusement, sa quiétude fut de courte durée. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait délicatement ses vêtements. Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque l'air glacé l'enveloppa. Soudain, une douleur intense lui vrilla le ventre. Il gémit et grimaça tout en essayant d'échapper à son bourreau en crispant les muscles de son abdomen.

Après ces instants forts désagréables, John put enfin souffler et se laisser aller au repos. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'agent sombra dans un stade intermédiaire, quelque part entre le sommeil et le coma, il eut la sensation très apaisante d'être enveloppé dans un écrin de douceur et d'amour. Il avait l'impression d'être étreint tellement fort qu'il pouvait sentir une chaleur intense se répandre et s'insinuer dans tout son corps. Il percevait de tendres caresses dans ses cheveux. Un parfum familier lui chatouillait le nez. Des mots doux murmurés à son oreille l'apaisaient.

-John… Accrochez-vous…

\- S'il vous plait, John, réveillez-vous…

-Ne me laissez pas…Si vous saviez combien je vous aime…Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous…

Dans son état de semi-inconscience, John enfouit son visage dans le creux de cette épaule chaleureuse et se laissa bercer par ces bras tendres, apaisé par ces derniers mots si chers à son cœur, prononcés par une voix tant aimée, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un délire ou de la réalité.

 _Si vous saviez combien je vous aime…Je vous aime…Je vous …Je …_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

John émergea quelques heures plus tard de son sommeil. Eprouvant les pires difficultés à ouvrir les yeux, il resta un moment immobile, tous ses sens en alerte, afin de se familiariser avec son environnement. Une migraine lui vrillait les tempes, une douleur aigue le lançait au niveau du ventre et son corps lui paraissait anormalement lourd. Mais le froid intense qui l'avait paralysé quelques heures plus tôt avait cédé la place à une douce chaleur.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la première image qu'il identifia fut de courtes mèches de cheveux châtains. Fronçant les sourcils, John prit alors conscience que ce poids anormal qu'il avait sur la poitrine venait d'un corps allongé sur lui. Il saisit précautionneusement par les épaules le corps inerte qui reposait de tout son poids puis le repoussa délicatement, le faisant basculer sur le côté alors que lui même se redressait.

Une fois assis, il se retourna pour contempler l'autre homme allongé à ses côtés. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Finch. Ce n'était pas tant l'identité de son partenaire qui le troubla mais sa tenue, leurs tenues…ou plutôt l'absence de tenue. Ils étaient tous les deux nus comme le jour de leurs naissances. John se fit violence pour détourner son regard du corps alangui de son partenaire et se concentra sur le sien. Il repéra un pansement sur son ventre. Il réprima une grimace en effleurant du bout des doigts la gaze, testant la gravité de la plaie par de légères pressions. Rassuré, il laissa à nouveau ses pensées dériver sur leurs anatomies exposées.

Reese n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec la nudité. Au contraire, il était plutôt à l'aise avec son corps, jouant de ses charmes à l'occasion. Ce qui troublait l'agent plus que de raison était la vue de son compagnon, étendu sur ventre, son postérieur partiellement caché par une couverture polaire. John retint son souffle en suivant du regard la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, partant de la naissance de ses cheveux puis descendant lentement pour finir aux creux de ses reins. Une aussi soudaine que violente bouffée de désir l'embrasa au point de lui faire retenir sa respiration. Il mourrait d'envie de suivre du bout des doigts ou de ses lèvres le chemin parcouru par ses yeux.

D'expérience et de part sa formation, Reese savait très précisément ce qu'Harold avait fait pour le sauver. Au regard des coussins qui les entouraient, des trois couvertures polaires sur eux et des braises dans la cheminée, l'ex-opérateur devinait que son partenaire avait tout fait pour faire remonter sa température corporelle, y compris se servir de son propre corps pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur. En plus de l'amour infini qu'il ressentait pour l'homme étendu, John lui était d'une reconnaissance éternelle pour lui avoir sauvé la vie…encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes… John avait gardé en mémoire sa conversation avec Joss alors qu'il délirait. Même s'il savait que ce dialogue n'avait jamais réellement existé, ses confessions étaient réelles et la promesse qu'il avait faite à la lieutenant de police lui avait permis, inconsciemment de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour être sauvé par son patron.

John prit, d'une main tremblante, la couverture polaire qui reposait au creux des reins de son partenaire, effleurant par mégarde la peau exposée, puis la remonta doucement sur ses épaules afin de le protéger à la fois du froid mais aussi de son regard affamé.

Une fois son patron recouvert, John se redressa péniblement pour se mettre debout, se tenant au linteau de la cheminée. Il repéra ses vêtements dans le tas informe de tissus à côté d'eux. Soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient secs à présent, il passa son caleçon, son pantalon puis enfila simplement sa chemise sans la boutonner afin de se rendre à la cuisine.

Sa bouche était desséchée à cause de son semi-coma et sa migraine ne disparaissait pas. Il lui fallait trouver des analgésiques et de l'eau. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, il trouva la salle de bain. Il sourit à la vue du capharnaüm. Finch avait dû fouiller pour trouver de quoi le soigner et avait renversé par terre tous les médicaments jugés inutiles. S'agenouillant, il repéra une boite d'efferalgan qu'il ramassa. Il rempli un verre d'eau et y déposa la pastille effervescente.

Une fois le médicament avalé, l'agent se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche de boissons chaudes ou de quelque chose à manger. A peine le seuil franchi, il remarqua le corps de Chase Patterson. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'empoisonnement maquillé en overdose par le demi-frère du jeune homme… La victime avait dû se trainer jusqu'ici dans un geste désespéré de survie. Reese se positionna devant le corps, le saisit par les pieds puis le tira vers l'extérieur. Même s'il se doutait que Finch avait déjà vu le cadavre, il voulait lui épargner à nouveau sa vision, connaissant la sensibilité de son patron.

De retour dans la cuisine, John ouvrit les placards à la recherche d'ingrédients pour faire des boissons ou un plat chaud pour reprendre des forces, après l'énergie qu'ils avaient perdu à lutter contre le froid. Il trouva son bonheur dans une boite de capsules de chocolat instantané. Même si les deux hommes n'étaient pas friands de ce genre de boissons industrielles, cela ferait l'affaire. Il remplit le réservoir d'eau de la machine, plaça deux tasses sous les becs verseurs puis appuya sur le bouton. Les mains posées sur le plan de travail, John contemplait le paysage enneigé à travers la fenêtre devant lui. La tempête avait cessé et un calme troublant régnait désormais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, attendant que l'appareil chauffe, John réfléchissait aux événements de la soirée. Sa conversation virtuelle avec Carter avait eu le mérite, non pas de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments car il les avait acceptés depuis bien longtemps, mais de lui faire réaliser la vacuité de son existence. Alors qu'il agonisait dans l'habitacle, il avait regretté d'avoir tenu à l'écart son partenaire de sa mission et de sa vie, au prétexte de le protéger. Il s'était fustigé de ne pas avoir avoué son amour à Finch avant. Heureusement, la vie semblait lui donner une deuxième chance. Il devait la saisir.

 _\- Si vous saviez combien je vous aime…_

 _-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous…_

D'où venaient ces mots qui hantaient son esprit depuis son réveil? De ses pensées brouillées par l'hypothermie ou de la bouche de son patron. Peu importait, sa décision était prise. Un signal sonore le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il saisit les deux tasses remplies de chocolat fumant puis retourna dans le salon.

Il se dirigea sans bruit vers Harold, toujours endormi, devant la cheminée. Il posa les mugs sur la table basse et plaça de nouvelles buches dans le foyer afin de réactiver le feu. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son patron emmitouflé sous les couvertures. Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis, à côté de lui. Il le contempla quelques instants, attendri par l'image que lui renvoyait son compagnon, totalement détendu, le visage à moitié dissimulé, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'un adolescent.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour caresser sa joue d'un geste tendre, s'attardant sur sa peau chaude puis glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains. L'informaticien soupira de contentement tout en recherchant inconsciemment le contact de sa main. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de l'endormi tandis qu'il marmonnait des paroles indistinctes.

Interloqué, Reese se pencha vers son patron afin de capter les mots prononcés d'une voix endormie et étouffés par la couverture.

-John…

L'agent s'inclina un peu plus, prenant appui sur ses mains posées sur l'oreiller pour rapprocher son visage de celui de l'autre homme.

-Ne me laissez pas…

John se figea, reconnaissant les mots entendus durant son inconscience. Le cœur battant, il retint sa respiration dans l'attente fébrile de la suite. C'est alors qu'après quelques secondes d'un silence insoutenable, les trois petits mots tant rêvés furent prononcés d'une voix faible, presque suppliante.

-Je vous aime…

L'agent écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la révélation. Il se recula légèrement pour contempler le visage tant aimé. Son cœur rata un battement quand il remarqua une larme rouler sur la joue de son partenaire. D'un geste spontané, Reese se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la gouttelette, voulant, par ce geste dérisoire, effacer toute la tristesse de Finch.

Ce dernier frissonna à nouveau et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Après un moment durant lequel le génie parut ne pas comprendre où il se trouvait, il écarquilla les yeux, semblant se rappeler les événements de la veille. Il voulut se relever mais l'agent, toujours penché à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix rassurante.

-Tout va bien, Harold… Je suis là…

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser sur sa tempe puis dans ses cheveux.

Sentant son compagnon se calmer, Reese se redressa. Finch en profita pour se mettre sur le dos, grimaçant à chacun de ses gestes. L'agent se demanda ce qu'avait son partenaire pour souffrir autant. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt. Pourquoi ces douleurs ? Etait-il blessé ? Avait-il, lui aussi, souffert du froid ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses interrogations, car l'informaticien, submergé par l'émotion, posa une main tremblante sur sa joue.

-John… Vous êtes vivant… murmura Finch d'une voix incertaine, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Oui… répondit simplement Reese en fermant les yeux, inclinant la tête vers la paume de l'informaticien, savourant la caresse.

-J'avais tellement peur de vous perdre…

-Il faut croire que la mort n'a pas encore voulu de moi…, répondit l'agent souhaitant, par un trait d'humour, balayer la tristesse dans les yeux bleus pâles de son compagnon.

Mais Harold posa sa main sur les lèvres de Reese pour lui signifier de se taire.

-Ne dites pas cela, je vous en prie.

John se remémora alors les paroles de Joss. Il devait abaisser ses défenses et se laisser approcher, surtout par celui qu'il aimait. Il saisit tendrement la main de son partenaire pour y déposer un baiser.

-Désolé, répondit-il simplement.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous, poursuivit Finch tout en caressant le beau visage de l'agent, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, bien vivant.

Il laissa ses mains caresser ses pommettes, suivre la courbure de ses lèvres, remonter sur ses tempes et se perdre dans ses cheveux. D'une légère pression, Finch rapprocha lentement le visage de l'agent, tout en murmurant d'une voix suppliante.

-Ne me laissez plus, John.

L'agent posa ses mains sur l'oreiller, de part et d'autre du visage de son compagnon tout en se rapprochant lentement. Mais à quelques centimètres seulement de l'autre homme, John suspendit son geste. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui de l'autre homme et lui répondit d'un ton déterminé qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

-Plus jamais, Harold.

La détermination que Finch lisait dans les yeux acier de l'agent ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments. Etouffant un sanglot, Harold combla l'espace entre eux d'un geste précipité, presque désespéré. Ce premier baiser, emprunt d'émotion et de passion, donna l'impression de sceller une promesse, celle de ne plus jamais se séparer. Isolés dans ce coin perdu du pays, les deux hommes avaient le sentiment d'être seuls au monde, loin des préoccupations du monde extérieur. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, enfin réunis pour ne former plus qu'un.


	4. Epilogue

_Voilà donc l'épilogue de cette histoire à l'atmosphère polaire mais j'espère que cette fin vous permettra de vous réchauffer un peu!_ _Toujours un grand merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ou de poster des commentaires. Spéciale dédicace à ma correctrice qui prend le temps de me relire !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Après des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle. John se redressa légèrement pour reprendre ses esprits, mais, alors qu'Harold tentait de se recoucher, il le vit à nouveau grimacer de douleur.

-Harold ? Qu'avez-vous ? Vous souffrez ?

Conscient d'avoir rompu le charme, l'informaticien tenta de rassurer son compagnon.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, John. Juste de vieilles douleurs qui se sont réveillées, rien d'inhabituel.

Mais l'agent n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait voir son associé se crisper alors qu'il s'allongeait, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour alléger son poids. Ses traits étaient crispés, sa voix vacillait et son sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, ne faisait que rendre l'ex-opérateur de la CIA plus soupçonneux.

-Vous mentez mal, Finch, souligna doucement John, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas votre aisance, Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien du tac-o-tac, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Le sourire de l'agent s'élargit. Sa manœuvre avait réussi, il sentait les défenses de son partenaire s'abaisser. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance, d'une voix plus douce mais toujours aussi préoccupée.

\- Où avez-vous mal ?

Finch baissa pudiquement les yeux, honteux de sa faiblesse et préférant se murer dans le silence. Mais, sentant que l'agent ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il se résolut à répondre d'une petite voix.

-A la nuque et…

Rougissant, il ajouta d'une voix presque inaudible.

-…à la hanche.

Les yeux de Reese se troublèrent légèrement à la seule pensée de cette partie de l'anatomie de son partenaire. Mais une autre question vint annihiler son désir, question à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé mais qui devenait perturbante en cet instant.

Pourquoi une douleur insupportable à la hanche ? Si Finch avait souffert d'hypothermie, il aurait mal à ses extrémités, à ses pieds ou à ses mains. Il aurait également les mêmes symptômes que lui comme une migraine ou la bouche anormalement sèche. Puis il réalisa. Si son associé souffrait de la hanche, c'est à cause des efforts surhumains qu'il avait dû déployer pour le sortir de la voiture et le tirer jusqu'au chalet. Un immense sentiment de culpabilité étreignit le cœur de l'agent en imaginant le calvaire enduré par son partenaire.

Inconsciemment, les yeux de l'opérateur s'attardèrent sur la nuque fragile de son patron avant de glisser vers sa hanche partiellement cachée sous la couverture polaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps pâle exposé devant lui. Si Finch n'avait pas la carrure d'un athlète, il était correctement proportionné, des épaules larges, une poitrine robuste qui se levait et redescendait au rythme rapide de sa respiration haletante. John suivit du regard la fine toison brune qui partait de son torse et qui le menait toujours plus bas. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il releva les yeux vers le visage de son vis-à-vis et demanda d'une voix rauque.

-Avez-vous quelque chose pour vous soulager ?

-Non, répondit l'informaticien d'une voix faible, troublé par l'examen de l'agent sur son corps.

Malgré sa pudeur naturelle, Harold ne se sentait pas du tout gêné d'être ainsi détaillé. Il se sentait même plutôt flatté d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention de la part d'un homme aussi séduisant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il remarqua une lueur de désir brute s'allumer dans les yeux d'acier de son compagnon.

-Bien. Retournez-vous alors.

Le reclus fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par cette demande qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Quoi ?

-Mettez-vous sur le ventre, répéta patiemment l'agent d'une voix plus ferme.

Qui pourrait résister à cette demande, prononcée par la voix sexy d'un homme qui l'était tout autant ? Tout en s'exécutant, Harold jeta un dernier regard à son associé, comme pour se rassurer qu'il allait bien. Malgré des traits fatigués, Reese semblait en pleine forme. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi vifs et ses joues avaient pris une ravissante teinte rouge sous l'effet de la passion. Le reclus avait toutefois noté que son visage était plus sombre que d'habitude avec ses cheveux en désordre qui tombaient sur son front et sa barbe qui ombrageait ses joues.

Harold eut également le temps de noter que la chemise de l'agent n'était, pour une fois, pas boutonnée, ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir une partie très tentante de son anatomie. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas écarter les pans du vêtement afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Mais son cœur se serra en remarquant le pansement qu'il avait fait sur le côté droit de son ventre. Ce petit bout de gaze lui rappela la fragilité de la vie, en particulier de celle de John La gorge de l'informaticien se serra douloureusement à cette pensée.

-Finch?

-Heu…oui, Mr Reese.

John haussa un sourcil lui signifiant qu'il attendait qu'il s'exécute. En effet, perdu dans sa contemplation, Finch avait suspendu son mouvement, pour détailler son compagnon sans gêne. Le sourire entendu de l'agent lui signalait qu'il avait parfaitement compris son petit manège. Troublé d'être ainsi percé à jour, Harold se retourna laborieusement sur le ventre, tout en veillant à maintenir pudiquement la couverture en place.

Une fois allongé, l'informaticien croisa ses bras sous sa tête et posa son visage dans le creux de ses coudes. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire l'enjamber afin de se positionner à califourchon sur lui, veillant à faire reposer l'essentiel de son poids sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit les mains douces de son agent se poser délicatement sur ses épaules. Si la touche fut d'abord hésitante voire tremblante, elle devint rapidement plus ferme. Les pouces de Reese appuyèrent sur le cou de l'informaticien, exerçant de faibles pressions afin de tester la raideur de ses muscles. Harold se crispa tout en gémissant de douleur.

-Désolé, murmura John en reprenant son massage d'une main plus légère.

-Ce n'est rien, Mr Reese… répondit Harold en cachant son visage dans le creux de ses bras pour masquer son trouble, tout en essayant de se détendre un peu.

Toutefois, Finch était loin d'être détendu… C'était même tout le contraire qui était en train de se passer tant la scène était terriblement sensuelle. Sans tomber dans le cliché, Harold faisait l'inventaire de la situation : un feu de cheminée pour seule source de chaleur et de lumière, sa nudité, John à demi-dévêtu à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur son corps. Pour être honnête, l'informaticien commençait à se tendre d'une manière tout à fait inappropriée… Alors qu'il s'agitait pour trouver une meilleure position, Reese demanda, inquiet.

-Tout va bien, Finch ?

-Oui…C'est… C'est parfait, Mr Reese…

Mais John n'était pas convaincu par cette réponse hésitante. Il espérait ne pas trop faire souffrir son partenaire mais il savait qu'il devait défaire les nœuds de ses muscles douloureux par des pressions plus ou moins fortes. Elles seraient douloureuses dans un premier temps mais il savait que cela soulagerait son patron quelques minutes plus tard.

-Dans ce cas, détendez-vous. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être un peu douloureux sur le coup mais cela vous soulagera après, prévint l'agent en malaxant un peu plus fort la nuque de son patron.

Troublé, Finch décida alors de se concentrer sur la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore contrôler, sa respiration. Fermant les yeux, il essaya tant bien que mal d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement tant pour calmer son excitation grandissante que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Le massage n'était pas désagréable, certes un peu douloureux au départ, mais il sentait à présent une douce chaleur s'infiltrer dans ses muscles qui lui paraissaient bien moins rigides. Imperceptiblement, Harold se détendit, appréciant son nouveau bien-être, bercé par les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée et par le souffle rassurant de son partenaire penché au-dessus de lui.

A l'inverse, Reese était concentré et de plus en plus tendu. Ses pouces suivaient la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de son associé, partant de la base de sa nuque pour s'arrêter à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il refit l'opération à plusieurs reprises, profondément troublé par le cou fragile et marqué de cicatrices de son partenaire. John, dès le début de leur collaboration, s'était posé une multitude de questions sur les blessures de son associé. Il s'était interrogé sur leur gravité, sur leur cause, sur leur aspect. Mais Finch avait toujours été particulièrement secret sur cet aspect de sa vie, nourrissant par la même occasion la curiosité et la frustration de l'agent.

Dès lors, lorsque les doigts de Reese effleurèrent la cicatrice sans qu'Harold ne réagisse, le jeune homme ressentit du soulagement et de la fierté. Cette passivité pour ne pas dire cet abandon montrait la confiance totale de son patron en lui. Fasciné par l'épiderme pâle sous ses mains, John mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de le goûter ou de plonger la main dans les mèches brunes. Retenant sa respiration, l'agent laissa ses doigts s'aventurer de plus en plus loin dans les cheveux de Finch, se délectant de leur douceur. Il sourit en entendant l'informaticien soupirer.

Puis, craignant d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, John changea de manipulation. Posant une main à plat entre les omoplates de l'informaticien, l'agent exerça des pressions de plus en plus fortes avec sa paume, tout en restant vigilant quant aux réactions de son compagnon. Il fut soulagé de constater que Finch ne se raidissait pas, bien au contraire. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde et ses muscles semblaient moins tendus.

Suspendant ses mouvements, Reese se redressa pour demander doucement.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux, Harold ?

Incapable de parler, Finch se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête. Les yeux de l'agent glissèrent alors plus bas, vers ses hanches. Il se recula légèrement, se positionnant un peu plus bas sur les cuisses de l'autre homme afin de poursuivre le massage vers l'autre partie douloureuse de son anatomie.

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Finch, l'agent retint son souffle, une douce chaleur irradiant son bas-ventre. L'informaticien se raidit imperceptiblement mais John savait que la douleur n'y était pour rien dans cette réaction. Il commença alors à masser doucement les muscles sensibles de son partenaire. Plus qu'un massage, ces effleurements ressemblaient à des caresses. Les mains à plat sur le haut des fesses d'Harold, l'agent exerçait de légères pressions avec ses paumes, ses pouces reposant dans le creux de ses reins. John ferma les yeux, savourant les frissons qu'il percevait sous ses doigts et les soupirs qu'il entendait.

Malgré les délicieuses sensations qui le submergeaient, John essayait de garder le contrôle de ses gestes. Il se répétait qu'il se devait de soulager la douleur de son patron, que ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie, que le moment était par ailleurs tout à fait inapproprié, qu'il était lui-même blessé. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher ses idées de dériver, son corps de réagir. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon…

Ses mains, comme mues par leurs propres volontés, se mirent à descendre de plus en plus bas. Impuissant, John regardait ses doigts glisser toujours un peu plus sous la couverture, repoussant le tissu de plus en plus bas. Comme un cadeau au moment de Noël, l'anatomie de l'informaticien se dévoilait progressivement à son regard. L'agent avait de plus en plus de mal à coordonner ses mouvements, ses idées étaient embrouillées car son esprit était focalisé sur les réactions du corps de son patron à ses attouchements.

Le but de son massage changea imperceptiblement. Ce n'était plus tant soulager les douleurs de Finch que John recherchait mais bien à lui donner du plaisir. Ces mouvements devinrent des caresses de plus en plus précises au fur et à mesure que l'informaticien réagissait. Se laissant guider par les frissons et les soupirs de son partenaire, John laissa ses mains dériver sur le corps de l'homme totalement alangui sous lui. Ses doigts quittèrent le creux de ses reins pour remonter dans une lente caresse le long de ses côtes, sur ses omoplates puis sur ses épaules.

Succombant enfin à la tentation, John se pencha et déposa un baiser à la base du cou de son patron. Ce dernier inspira violemment. Satisfait de voir son compagnon aussi embrasé que lui, l'agent continua à couvrir de baisers ses épaules. Les soupirs de Finch étaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles de l'opérateur tandis qu'il mordillait la base de sa nuque.

-Harold… laissez-moi vous soulager…, murmura l'agent d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de son compagnon.

A court de mot et de volonté, l'informaticien se contenta de gémir. Reese sourit en voyant son partenaire totalement abandonné à ses caresses. L'agent se pencha alors lentement pour s'étendre sur son patron, cherchant le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, le goûter. Il voulait être encore plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il le voulait et son désir était aussi douloureux que délicieux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de Finch, forçant ce dernier à décroiser les bras. Dans une sensuelle caresse, les doigts de l'agent suivirent la ligne des biceps, des avant-bras puis des mains du reclus pour, au final, venir entrelacer leurs doigts. Par ce geste incroyablement romantique, John voulait montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments, symboliser leur lien unique et indéfectible. Après quelques secondes d'un silence chargé d'émotions durant lesquelles les deux hommes savouraient leur connexion, bercés par leurs respirations haletantes et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, John reprit son exploration, avec plus de passion.

Les lèvres de l'agent glissèrent sensuellement de long de la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire, déposant des baisers sur sa peau frémissante. S'aventurant de plus en plus bas, John termina son périple dans le creux de ses reins. Il fut ravi de voir Finch se cambrer de plaisir, à la recherche d'un contact plus intime.

John, le souffle court, était fasciné par les réactions de son partenaire. Un peu à la manière d'un musicien, il avait l'impression que ses doigts avaient un pouvoir mystérieux sur l'autre homme. Qu'ils étaient capables de le faire vibrer comme un instrument. Grisé par cette découverte et de plus en plus aveuglé par son propre désir, l'agent faisait preuve de plus en plus d'audace. Ayant une faim de plus en plus grande, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, Reese refit du bout de la langue le chemin inverse partant des reins pour remonter avec une lenteur extrême vers le cou de Finch, qui gémit son nom de plaisir.

Rampant à nouveau jusqu'à l'oreille de l'informaticien, Reese lui murmura d'une voix bien plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- Laissez-moi vous aimer…

Mais le cerveau de Finch avait cessé de fonctionner depuis bien longtemps. Le massage lui avait fait perdre progressivement pied avec la réalité. Les doigts sur lui, les frôlements plus ou moins appuyés, la voix sensuelle, Harold avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde où les sensations avaient pris le pas sur ses réflexions. Il n'avait pu réprimer un frisson lorsque les mains de l'agent avaient massé sa nuque et ses épaules. Mais lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de Reese palper précautionneusement ses hanches et ses reins, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de son corps, tremblant et soupirant de plaisir.

Mais cette douce torture n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre. Harold s'était figé en sentant les lèvres de son agent sur son cou. Il avait eu la nette impression que des décharges de plaisirs embrasaient tout son être. Il n'avait pu retenir des gémissements impudiques lorsqu'il avait senti son partenaire égrainer des baisers sur sa peau surchauffée. Lorsque Reese l'avait obligé à déplier les bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts, Finch avait eu la gorge serrée et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avait très bien compris le message muet de son compagnon et son cœur s'était serré sous le coup de l'émotion.

Puis l'opérateur avait repris sa délicieuse torture. Finch avait violemment frémi quand Reese avait déposé des baisers jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Par la suite, l'informaticien avait eu le souffle coupé en sentant la langue taquine de ce dernier remonter le long de ses vertèbres, mordillant la peau fragile de son cou au passage. Une douce chaleur née dans le creux de ses reins, avait enflammé tout son corps. Spontanément, il s'était cambré, dans la limite de sa douleur et de sa blessure, à la recherche d'un contact plus intime, plaquant son bassin contre celui de son compagnon. Par ce geste, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur l'excitation de l'autre homme et en fut particulièrement grisé.

Désormais, Finch ne se posait plus de question, n'avait plus aucune hésitation. Il se laissait guider par son instinct et par les délicieuses sensations qui embrasaient son corps et embrouillaient son esprit. La seule certitude qui l'habitait était qu'il voulait Reese de toutes les fibres de son âme, ici et maintenant.

-Laissez-moi vous aimer…

Perdu dans les brumes de la passion, Finch redescendit un peu sur terre. Il sentait bien qu'il devait, lui aussi agir. Il ne voulait pas être passif. S'il était flatté d'être l'objet d'une telle adoration, il voulait lui rendre la pareil, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas si fragile qu'il en avait l'air. Il voulait donner autant de plaisir qu'en recevoir.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Finch se redressa sur ses coudes. Surpris, John suivit son exemple et s'assit, toujours à califourchon sur son amant. L'informaticien se retourna alors lentement pour s'installer sur le dos, n'ayant plus aucune gêne quant à sa pudeur exposée.

John déglutit difficilement en détaillant Harold visiblement tout aussi excité que lui. Jamais il n'avait vu son patron dans un tel état d'abandon et de luxure, son visage était écarlate, ses yeux mi-clos brillaient de désir et le bas de son anatomie ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son émoi. S'asseyant à son tour, Harold trouva enfin la force de parler. Posant les mains sur les pans de la chemise ouverte de l'agent, le reclus expliqua d'une voix faible et tremblante.

-John, vous ne devez pas faire cela…

Les yeux de Reese vacillèrent. Le ton était emprunt de douceur et de tendresse. Le cœur battant, l'agent arborait une expression d'incompréhension. Mais Finch le rassura par les paroles suivantes.

-Je ne suis pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air…

D'un geste délicat mais décidé, il repoussa le vêtement de Reese, dévoilant son torse à la lumière vacillante des flammes. Après avoir contemplé la poitrine nue de son agent en s'humectant les lèvres, Harold releva les yeux, braquant son regard franc dans celui, confus de l'autre homme.

-Je veux, moi aussi, prendre soin de vous…

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Finch se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la poitrine de Reese. Ce dernier, paralysé par l'émotion, retint son souffle au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait les lèvres de son compagnon remonter en touches délicates vers son cou puis son menton. John entrouvrit la bouche, recherchant désespérément de l'air, mais aussi invitant l'autre homme à l'embrasser. Finch accéda à sa demande en s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres, prenant le visage de l'agent entre ses mains pour approfondir leur baiser. Mais, avant que John ne réponde à son assaut, Harold s'écarta légèrement, attisant le désir et la frustration chez son compagnon.

Soutenant son regard, ses mains quittèrent le visage de John pour glisser lentement sur ses épaules, son torse et son ventre avant de se poser négligemment sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Je veux t'aimer.

Tout en parlant et sans lâcher John du regard, les doigts de Finch, étonnamment agiles, détachèrent la boucle puis ouvrirent le bouton du vêtement. En abaissant la fermeture éclair, il effleura négligemment la virilité de son partenaire. Ce dernier inspira violemment, ses yeux se fermèrent face au déferlement de plaisir qui l'embrasa par ce simple frôlement. Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de l'informaticien tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous les tissus faisant lascivement glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement sur les hanches du jeune homme.

John n'en revenait pas. Il était esclave des sensations délicieuses qu'Harold faisait naître en lui. Loin d'être fragile et pudique, son compagnon était en réalité fort et passionné, prenant plaisir à prendre des initiatives et à le provoquer. Les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues en feu et la respiration lourde, John sombrait dans un abîme de plaisir. Malgré cela, il perçut un subtil changement chez son compagnon. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il aperçut le regard grave d'Harold qui avait suspendu son geste.

-Je t'aime.

C'était la troisième fois que Reese entendait ses mots dans la bouche de son partenaire mais c'était la première fois qu'il les prononçait sciemment, les yeux dans les yeux, lui ouvrant totalement son cœur et son âme.

Dès lors, plus rien ne retenait Reese. Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon d'un geste rapide et renversa doucement Finch, l'allongeant sous lui. Mais avant de reprendre les caresses et les baisers, John plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui de son amant, répondant à sa déclaration.

-Je t'aime, aussi.

A peine eut-il avoué son amour qu'il s'empara des lèvres de l'autre homme passionnément, se laissant emporter par une vague de sensations, de plaisir mais surtout de sentiments aussi pures que forts.

Dans ce chalet isolé, cerné par la neige et à l'écart du monde, simplement enveloppés par la chaleur et la lumière des flammes de la cheminée, les deux hommes s'aimèrent pour la première fois. Une découverte charnelle et émotionnelle, à la fois maladroite et empressée, passionnée et romantique, fragile et forte, à l'image des deux amants aussi différents que complémentaires.

Pendant un instant où le temps sembla être suspendu, les deux hommes oublièrent les missions, le danger, la mort, se concentrant pour une fois sur eux, leur bonheur, leur amour naissant, leurs vies.

FIN


End file.
